


【信条/Tenet】纵容

by ChillyIsland



Category: Tenet (2020), 信条（2020）
Genre: Bottom protagonist, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Neil, 一发完小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Summary：在信条组织工作的所有人逐渐发现，他们的老大对新来的金发青年似乎有着无限的纵容。⚠️年下！年下不香吗！！HE！！诺兰捅刀不狠吗！！
Relationships: Neil/protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	【信条/Tenet】纵容

——————————正文—————————

“手臂再抬高一点——那太高了。你是要击昏对方，不是给他整理头发。”

“Boy，你需要专注。我不知道除了眼下你勉强称得上及格的表现外还有什么更值得你担心的。”

“告诉我，在你拿到硕士学位的学习生涯中是否从来没被考察过协调性这一项？我不相信身高会限制一个人的灵活程度……”

…………

“老天！”

金发青年在大汗淋漓、浑身的肌肉好像被人撕裂的情况下踉跄着走下训练场，趁着黑皮肤男人转身的功夫飞快向身旁的同僚低声抱怨：“他是又到了每月那个时候还是怎么着？我没惹到他，对吗？”

“不，当然没有。”

对方以一种混合着迷惑与嫉妒的眼神看着Neil，“你怎么会这么想？”

“我怎么会这么想？你认真的？！”

Neil不可思议地看向对方，目光掠过对方红棕色的头发，在确认他仍然注意力集中在别处时，金发青年继续压低了声音：“你是瞎了还是怎么的？难道刚才没听到他对我说的话？说真的，如果再这样下去我想不用去执行什么最终任务，我会先因为惭愧而拔出枪自杀！”

“Neil，我想你误会了什么——”

对方露出一副神神秘秘的模样，“老大不是在刁难你——如果这个词是那样。他只是对你要求严格，纵容而已。况且如果你不喜欢，相信我，挑出组织中其他任何一个人都会想被'刁难'的。”

Neil简直不能相信自己刚刚听见的，“你在开玩笑。”

他坚定地说。然而，在红发男人能进一步解释之前，在Neil耳中魔鬼一样的声音再度响起：“Neil,time's up! Come on up here!”

还没来得及做出绝望的表情，Neil发现自己已经站在训练台上。在他的对面，留着精致胡须的男人扔过来一副拳击手套：“准备开始。”

然后，在金发青年戴好手套之前，迎面而来的拳头已经在他的左眼留下一阵乌青。

Neil发誓，如果这是优待，他愿意付出一切来交换取消这份“殊荣”。

………………

“嘿，你的眼睛怎么样？”

Neil的左手举着冰袋敷在眼睛上，用剩下的一只完好视力勉强辨认出对方，“拜你所赐，还没瞎……老兄，说真的，你对我有什么意见？”

他没有说话，而是温和地笑笑，拿过一瓶药水：“放下冰袋。这个会让你感觉更好一点。”

Neil不情不愿地放下手，口中仍然坚持：“我自己可以。”

“人类用两只眼睛才能确定物体的位置。如果亲自动手我怀疑你还能不能拥有两只眼。”

最终，金发青年妥协了。一阵冰凉的刺痛从左眼传来，混杂着微微的舒缓感。Neil小声嘟囔着：“美国人的幽默……”

脸上的凉意逐渐扩散，神经末梢传来的麻木令Neil短暂松懈下来。借着完好的右眼与昏暗的光线，他开始认真打量起眼前年长的男人。

对方深色的皮肤此刻布了一层细小的汗珠，显然刚才的运动对他也是不小的负担；他的眼睛很大，又大又亮，上面覆盖着一层卷翘的长睫毛……

在Neil意识到自己要用类似“迷人”这样的词汇形容对方之前，他赶快停下了自己的思绪。

“你在想什么。”

对方看上去似乎很悠闲，似乎帮Neil上药是一件放松的事，而他似乎并不真的打算开展一段对话。

然后，不知道是气氛过于放松还是怎么，Neil看着对方忽然开口：“你知道…他们都在说你对我很偏爱。”

几乎是在话一出口的瞬间Neil就后悔了，金发青年发誓自己没想用“偏爱”这个词，自己听上去像是在…像是在跟对方调情或者什么的。

“什么？”

黑皮肤男人有些奇怪地看着Neil，手中的动作也停下了。而青年不得已硬着头皮继续说下去：“嗯…就是，其他组织里的人，你知道的……他们说你对我比较，优待。就是…平常训练还是其它什么的。”

现在Neil都不清楚自己在说什么了，似乎只是一些无意义的词句。令青年感到意外的是，对方居然认真地在回答：“我想这是他们——你们的错觉。每个人都需要接受训练，而最终任务需要你，因此你需要比别人……”

Neil的注意力开始神游。他努力想要跟上对方的思维，但却被眼前开合的嘴唇吸引了。Neil目不转睛地盯着一张一合的部位，偶尔里面粉红色的舌尖会露出，与洁白的牙齿对比十分鲜明……老天，现在他总算能理解为什么那么多姑娘会选择丰唇了。厚嘴唇的确看上去很…性感，不是吗？

在Neil回过神之前，他离开了。

他没有意识到，因为自己简单随意的举动，令Neil居然开始认真思考起了那个问题。

………………

“嘿！早安老大——”

红发青年Kyle——在信条刚刚成立的时候被他招募来的——此刻刚刚来到训练场，活力十足地向对方打招呼。

但是很快，Kyle发现对方似乎有些漫不经心。老大甚至没有向他微笑，或者回应！他的目光落在……

落在场中央的金发青年身上。

Kyle恍然大悟，他好像知道了什么，同情又羡慕地上前拍拍对方：“热恋期，哈？”

“什么？”

半天，他才收回目光，迷惑地看着红头发男人，而Kyle则露出一副了然的笑容：“嘿，那没什么。办公室恋情、xing取向……说真的，现在没人会歧视——”

“Kyle，我想你误会了。”  
他有些无奈，“我没跟Neil谈恋爱，更不会跟他，呃，在一起……”

“什么？”

红发青年瞪大了眼睛，“你是说，你们还没在一起？”

“是什么让你这样认为？我反而比较好奇这个问题。”

“老天，那还不够明显吗？”  
Kyle摇摇头，“你的目光成天黏在他身上、你给Neil的指导甚至比我们所有人加起来都多、你甚至会给他亲自上药！”

“我对他额外的关注来自于Neil要负担的最终任务；这样的解释同样也适用于他的指导；类似的还有，每个人结束训练后都可以——”

“老大，我的意思是——”  
Kyle的脑袋前后摇晃着，那头红发在他面前一跳一跳，渐渐令黑皮肤男人感到有些眩晕，连同Kyle脸上的雀斑一起在他面前放大。

“你对他，对Neil不同，不同才是重点。你看，可不是每个人的脸上带着青紫下来后都能接受你擦药的待遇。我们甚至都见不到你！”

“所以……”  
红发青年满怀希望地看向领导者，在得到对方坚决的摇头后失望地耷拉下头，像只金毛猎犬一样：“一点都没有？甚至没有暧昧、调情？……好吧，真令人遗憾。”

说起来，Neil应该更像金毛猎犬才是——不光是发色，对方的神态、语气、动作——每天走下训练场都会甩着脑袋让汗珠挥洒，确实更相像。

趁着Kyle叹气的时候，旁边又过来了三男两女。Kyle脸上的雀斑在愁眉苦脸下愈发明显，红毛夸张地掏出几张钞票扔向来人：“给，拿去吧……我输了，他们确实没搞上对方。”

等到其他五个人又开了几句玩笑才心满意足地离开后，他挑起眉毛看着对方：“这就是你询问的原因？跟人打赌？”

“没错——”

“明天加练一小时，结束后来找我。”

说完，留着胡须的男人不顾Kyle的哀嚎继续宣布，“我会监督你的，鉴于你对Neil的'特殊待遇'那么羡慕。”

………………

“老大对你很纵容。”

Neil回味着Kyle对他说过的话，以及对方掺杂着羡慕的神情。现在，金发青年开始认真思考这个问题了。

英国人的认真能够具体表现在生活的方方面面。比如在训练的休息时刻，在组织召开的大小会议上，在闲暇聚会的时候……

金发青年的目光永远会落在他身上。Neil似乎在试图用自己的凝视为他镀一层金，或者如果Neil的目光能化作实体，他现在已经被从头到脚摸了个遍。

Neil认真地看着他的头发，时不时布着伤疤的脸，刻意蓄起的胡须与丰厚的嘴唇——很适合接wěn，只是私下想想——还有他的身躯，黝黑的肌肤覆盖在一层肌肉上，汗珠在上面滚动时会反射光芒……

就像他自己曾说过的那样，也许对女人来说不怎么有吸引力，但在男人，至少在Neil眼中，噢怎么说呢……那看上去性感极了。

对于青年如此露骨的注视，唯一的好处或许是，他不再将注意力集中在Neil身上了。

Kyle将二人的变化看得一清二楚，并且他那每天对训练与会议感到乏味的大脑迅速替他补全了故事的背景。在对练拳击的间隙，他刻意压低声音对着自己的金发搭档说：“嘿…你知道那没什么，男人都是这样。过了这段时间你会走出来并找到更好的。呃……虽然老大也很完美——”

“你在说什么？”

Neil猛地打断红发青年的话，甚至不受控制地提高了声音，直到Kyle紧紧扯住他，“小声点——老大看过来了……得了Neil，我们认识多久了？你不用在我面前假装一切都没问题……你知道，像老大那样的人突然发生变化也是正常的，不要太过于为此悲伤。说真的，尽管我一直以为你们会走下去，但是……”

说完，Kyle甚至充满感情地拥抱了一下金发青年：“不管怎么样，你永远都是我的朋友。”

恰好，在此时黑皮肤男人走过来。他充满困惑地看着对面两个人：“你们在干什么？”

然而，还不等Kyle开口，Neil抢先一步说：“是这样的——Kyle觉得自己没有掌握动作的要领希望我教他。我正在告诉他应该直接找你。”

“噢，是吗？”  
他转过头看向红发青年：“Kyle，你应该早点对我说的——今天也留下来。”

“是这样的，”

不等对方哀嚎，Neil忽然提高了声音：“我觉得自己似乎也不是很清楚这些……”

“好吧，”  
他似乎叹了口气，但最终决定：“你也留下来，Neil。”

………………

“我不明白自己哪里惹到你了。”

当看着红发青年一瘸一拐从训练场上下来向自己抱怨时，Neil仅仅耸了耸肩，“只是验证你的说法。”

“我的什么？我该死的说过什么让你——等等！”

Kyle突然反应过来，瞪大了眼睛：“你是认真的？——我是说，你们……”

“我们什么都没有。”  
Neil干脆地否认，顿了顿又若有所思地补充：“——暂时没有。”

“老天，我就知道！你们之间肯定发生了什么，或者至少要发生什么对吧？见鬼的你怎么不早点承认？我损失了五百美元……”

“事实上，这是我刚刚决定，”  
Neil轻描淡写地回答着，一边向场地中央走去：“我要追求他。”

………………  
当他照例拿着药水向Neil走来时，金发青年紧紧盯着他，忽然开口：“你知道……他们都在说关于我们的事。”

“什么？”  
他疑惑地问一句，依然专心地查看对方的伤口。

“他们说我们是一对。”

“显然你需要把更多的精力放在'自己'而不是'他们身上'。”

他抬起头看一眼金发青年。现在是黄昏，临近傍晚的暮光将他的发色照得像金子一样——

“你在看谁？”

“什么？”  
他不解地看向Neil，恰好撞进对方灰蓝色的眼睛里——那双眼睛有时候是纯净的天蓝，有时候像蒙了一层雾，有时候甚至带着点绿……

“你的目光……每一次注视我的时候，都让我感到不太一样，就像你在透过我看另一个人一样。”

Neil坦然地看着对方，“你在看谁？”

他有些无措，老实说黑皮肤男人并没有准备好面对这一个问题。Neil看着对方的喉结上下耸动，血管在脖颈侧十分清晰，这让金发青年忽然产生了一种冲动，想要扑上去在对方身上咬一口，随便什么地方，又深又狠，直到留下痕迹甚至渗出血珠，然后再一点点舔掉——

“我的视线所及，从来都只有你。”

最终，他给出了自己的回答。

………………  
“所以……你是认真的？一直以来所说的最终任务居然真实存在？”

“是的…并且只有你能够完成。”

“等等——你居然认识我？！我是说，在我们第一次见面之前你就认识我？老天，那真不公平——”

“不，恰恰相反那再公平不过。当我第一次见到你的时候，你已经认识了我十几年。”

“……时间可真复杂。”

“……”

“嘿，你说……嗯，只是一种假设，我毕竟有个物理学硕士学位——如果我迷失在时间中怎么办？你知道，被困在时间流内，再也回不来了？”

“……你不会的。”

“你怎么知道？”

他深深地看了金发青年一眼，随后从手上解下来一个什么东西递给对方。

“这是什么？……哇哦，看上去像是东方的东西，一根穿着铜钱的红线……”

“送给你。也许那会防止你迷失。”

“……你知道，现在的行为简直太像姑娘为临上战场前的恋人送上践行礼物了。”

“容我提醒你，在我们两个之间你才是长得比较漂亮。”

“所以……你同意了？你刚才并没有反驳我。”

“同意什么？”

“允许我追求你。”

“……”

“好吧。至少在我走之前，能给我一个吻吗？”

Neil看着对方久久沉默在原地，但最终向他走来。他们之间的距离在逐渐缩短，五步，三步，一步……

“等等。我改变主意了。”  
“留到我回来后，好吗？”

“……你会后悔的。”

“不。我会抱着希望，这样才能在开始再见到你（I shall feed on the hope, only upon which I could see you in the beginning.)"  
“拜托，哪怕骗我也好……告诉我，你会等着我对吗？”

“……我会在结束的时候等你（See you in the ending.）”

………………  
他已经学会了不抱有任何希望，在一次次逆行于时间的过程中。毕竟，当你已经知道了结尾，过程就显得不那么重要了。

……是吗？

因此，当他回到信条，看着从半球形机器中钻出的金发男人，他愣住了。

“你都做了什么？”  
巨大的喜悦掺杂着疑惑涌上了他的心头，但很快那一切都只剩下欣慰。

他终于见到了自己的老朋友。

“你已经知道了。”  
“Come on，你还欠着我一个吻呢，记得吗？我可不会带着遗憾就离开。”

…………

“你知道，我在想……”

“什么？”

“也许一个亲吻并不是很够，就我跑这一趟所冒的风险来说——我可真的被一颗子弹打穿了身体！那感觉可不好受……”

“你想要什么？”

“……我要能看到你，不仅仅是在开始；我要永远不会迷失；我要……一个能够不被改变的吻。”

“……成交。”

漫长甜蜜的亲吻开始于过去与未来的交界。而他们，金发青年与他所需要做的，就只是享受当下。

—————————end——————————


End file.
